World ending rain
by Miss Written
Summary: Sakura moved and met Ino, but what happens when it rains? FUNNY! OOC! R&R!
1. World ending rain

**Hi! I did this in Drama. I'm gonna do another one from a play I did in Drama as well. I made them both up! READ AND REVIEW! The other one will be considered chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: How smart are you? Guess.**

**World Ending Rain**

Sakura sat on the curb in front of her new home. "Why'd I have to move here from California? I hate Oregon!" A blonde girl walked up.

"Hey, you new here?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah…" Sakura answered.

"Cool! I'm Ino, whats your name?" She asked.

"Sakura…"

"WOW! Your name sucks!" Sakura gave her a dirty look, but let it slide. The two new friends walk off talking about their lives.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

* * *

Sakura and Ino were walking around talking about meaning less stuff when it started to rain.

"Gee, whats this?" Sakura held out her hand. The rain got harder.

"Wow! Its really starting to pour!" Ino said, pulling up her hood. Sakura didn't have one. She started freaking out.

"Oh my GOSH! We're gonna die! The rains gonna flood the whole world and we're all gonna drown! The rains gonna flood the world and its gonna kill us all!" Sakura ran around in circles screaming.

"Sakura, calm down! Its just rain, see." Ino held out her hand and let the water collect.

"Oh… how was I sapposed to know? It never rains in California." Sakura sighed.

"Well get used to it cause it rains a lot here. Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened.

"But what if its acid rain! Oh no! We're all gonna die! We're gonna get burned alive! God save us! Oh old cruel world!" Sakura continued screaming and Ino couldn't calm her down.

"Hey! Hey, Sakura look!" Ino started doing hand movments, putting her hand behind her head and having them come back linked to gether. She also held up two fingers and one fist, hitting the fist with the other hand she put down the two fingers on one hand and held them up on the other. (like in that family guy episode) Sakura was amazed. "You ok now?" Ino asked.

"Ok with what?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"THE RAIN! Oh!" Ino covered her mouth.

"oh god the rain! I almost forgot! We're all gonna die!" Sakura continued rambling. Ino put a hand to her head. "Oh, I give up!" She said, walking away. Sakura looked around.

"Ino? INO!" She couldn't find her friend. "Oh no! THE RAIN DISINIGRATED HER! Why cold cruel world! Why would you take my new friend! INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled running in the opposite direction.

**

* * *

I know its short, but its funny. Everyone laughed when we performed it. Well, look for the next one called SUPERBLONDE! Review please! gdb**


	2. Super Blonde

**Hi! I did this in Drama too! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: How smart are you? Guess.**

**SUPER BLONDE!**

Ino smiled as she walked down the street. Most called her ditsy and stupid, but she knew better. She turned to walk down an ally way, a short cut home, when a man with black hair and black eyes stopped her. (SASUKE-TEME! JERK!) He pointed a gun at her.

"Gimmie all your money!" He yelled.

"Oh no!" Ino put her hand so her cheeks in a shocked manner. "I am…" She turned in a circle and landed with her hands on her hips and a cheesy pink cape with the letters "SB' in the superman way. "…SUPER BLONDE!" Sasuke backed up.

"Oh… oh god no." He put a hand to his head in shame. He tried to walk away, but Ino got in front of him.

"No no! I have to defeat you!" She put her hand up.

"Look I will gladly give you my gun and leave." He went to turn and leave again, but she jumped in front of him… again.

"No! I have to defeat you! I haven't defeated anyone in like…………………… ever!" She finished.

"Then how can you call yourself a super hero?" Sasuke turned only to be jumped in front of… again.

"I am a super hero! See, I'll use my copy powers on you! Shoosh!" She fliked her fingers out.

"What?" Asked Sasuke.

"What?" Repeated ino.

"Come on." Sasuke

"Come on" Ino

"What are you three?" Sasuke

"What are you three?" Ino

"Sally sold sea shells by the sea shore!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sally sold shea… Shally sold shea…. Shea shells…" Ino got tongue twisted.

"Ha you didn't copy me!" Sasuke turned.

"Darn defeated! Wait! I still haven't defeated you!" Ino jumped in front of Sasuke again.

"Look, Here's my gun, heres my bad guy lisence and here's my switch blade. Now If you'll excuse me…" He left. Ino shrugged and walked away, hunning the batman song putting super blonde in his place.

**

* * *

That's my last stupid drama one I promise! Review please! gdb**


End file.
